Live roller conveyors are well-known. A belt driven liver roller conveyor typically has a belt that runs in a straight path, generally parallel to the direction of movement of product advanced by the upper conveying surface. The moving belt typically frictionally engages the rollers generally tangential to the rollers' lower edges, causing the rollers to rotate about their respective axes so as to advance product. In some instances it is desired to move product toward a particular side of the conveyor, in which case the rollers may be skewed, i.e., disposed non-perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of travel of the conveyor. Typically, this places the rollers at an angle relative to the drive belt. When rollers, such as skewed rollers, contact a drive belt at an angle, force is imparted to the belt which urges the belt from its path. This can cause the belt to move off track, or otherwise harm conveyor components.
Reference will now be made in detail to the present preferred embodiment of the invention, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.